A Larkin Thunderstorm Scare
by Virgil's grl
Summary: HAIRSPRAY! A 4-year-old Licoln Larkin is scared during a thunderstorm and seeks out his 14-year-old sister for comfort.


**Title:** A Larkin Thunderstorm Scare

**Summary:** HAIRSPRAY! One night in the more stylish part of Baltimore, 4-year-old Lincoln Larkin is scared of a Thunderstorm that rages outside, in desperation he seeks out his 14-year-old sister.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Link.

**A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baltimore, 1958 (The Larkin Household**

"Goodnight Link." Cassandra Larkin whispered as she kissed her 4-year-old son's forehead and pulled the comforter up to his chin. He snuggled into his pillow.

"Nightie-night Mommy," Lincoln Larkin replied pulling his plush blue dinosaur – affectionately named 'Rex' – to his chest before closing his eyes to fall asleep. However as his mother turned off his light and shut his door thunder rumbled loudly overhead, Link's eyes snapped open and he pulled Rex closer still to him. He stayed silent for a while watching his bedroom light up as lightning flashed. As a particularly loud rumble of thudner passed over he whimpered scared out of his mind. He was suddenly out of bed and in the hall. There was a light on down the hall and Link knew it was his parents' bedroom that still had life in it. Link hurried to the room next to his own. He slowly pushed open the door and found that his sister also was fast asleep; he glanced at her bedside clock that ticked mockingly at him – from what he could tell of the time – it was late. He hurried to her bedside when without warning more thunder rumbled and lightning cracked the sky outside and link threw himself to his knees. He covered his ears shivering beside her bed. The thunder had woken Montana Larkin but the small body and the whimpering beside her bed caused her to be more awake. She slowly cast her eyes to her bedside and looking down noted the presence of her brother's body.

"Link…" he looked up slowly his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, "are you scared?" He nodded. She moved back slightly and lifted her comforter up, "come on. Get in." He climbed in beside her and she pulled him close to her.

"Why does it crash Monty? Is it angry?" Link asked, his 4-year-old voice making her heart melt as it shook with fear. Montana would have laughed had her brother not been so scared. She shook her head and pulled him closer still.

"No honey, it not angry. It's happy, when a storm happens – it sets the lightning and thunder free and it dances around the sky. Like Mom and Dad dance around the living room. You remember?" Link nodded. Stuart and Cassandra had habit of getting tipsy at dinner leaving Montana to ready herself and Link for bed. She felt her brother's breathing even out as he fell asleep. So at least he was at rest. She soon followed him and fell asleep too.

--------------------

**13 years later**

17-year-old Link Larkin. Suave. Sexy. Dreamy. Teen-Heartthrob. Still scared of thunderstorms. Montana was now 27-years-old and still lived at home, mostly to look out for her brother when their father came home drunk. And Link still sought her out for comfort during thunderstorms. She would usually sit up to all hours of the night working. When Link sought her out she would simply lie with him until he fell sleep then go back to her work, it was important to her and Link knew that, so he never asked anything more of her than what she gave him. Tonight was different. Her door opened and she turned from her work.

"Link, I was beginning to wonder when you'd arrive." She said teasingly; he sat on her bed watching her, she instructed him to lie down. When he did he frowned.

"You've sprayed you pillow with something." He murmured softly, she smiled at him, she winked – it mimicked his own.

"My perfume. I know that's one thing the lulls you to sleep the other is my shampoo but I can't give you that, unless…" She pulled out a pair of scissors and pulled a small amount of her hair over her shoulder in her mirror she snipped about an inch off the ends and pushed them into Link's hand. Although her hair was now hairspray free it still clung to the scent of Ultra Clutch hairspray. She threw the rest back over her shoulder and kissed his forehead softly before pulling back and smiled at him again.

"Now go to sleep Link. I'm right here beside you. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Soon enough she heard his breathing even out. And when she glanced at him she did a double take. She smiled; some things never change. Rex was tucked in his arm next to his fist that held her hair in it. Boy would Tracy Turnblad love to know about this. But since they had only recently started to date she'd wait until he brought her home than she'd tell her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's my first musicals/plays Hairspray fic. What do you think? Remember no flames! Constructive critisisum is welcomed though. VGxx **

**P.S. Hugs for 4-year-old Link to all reviewers!**


End file.
